


But I Knew You

by SaranaraLee



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava is the chaotic one and Beatrice is the reasonable one, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Just regular college kids, Mostly just avatrice and brief appearances by other characters, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranaraLee/pseuds/SaranaraLee
Summary: College AU. Beatrice is Ava’s favorite person. Ava loves being around her in a way she can’t explain. She wants to do everything with her, from studying to partying to walks outside. Which is completely normal for best friends.Getting flustered by close contact and fake flirting is also definitely a super normal friendship thing.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 44
Kudos: 382





	But I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from cardigan by Taylor Swift :) I'm obsessed with her new album folklore, please give it a chance if you haven't listened yet! It has a chill vibe with great lyrics. [ Listen here.](https://open.spotify.com/album/2fenSS68JI1h4Fo296JfGr?si=lWYjtOJ5R2eZs4QkJA3ZIg)

“I don’t get it.”

  


Beatrice sighed from her desk. “You don’t have to, it’s organic chemistry.”

  


“But I feel like I should. Like, this is the structure of living things right? I’m living, so I should understand how it works.”

  


“You use the internet, but you don’t know how that works.”

  


“Good point.” Ava shut the thick textbook in front of her. She didn’t really want to learn anyways. “You done yet?”

  


Beatrice sighed again, turning in her chair to face Ava, who was sitting on her bed. “We’ve only been working half an hour, and I specifically said I was spending the entire day studying. Which you should be doing too, since I know you said you have an exam Monday.”

  


“Fine Ms. Studious.” Ava made a big show of loudly unzipping her backpack and finally pulling out her laptop and notebooks. “I’ll…study,” she said, punctuating her last word with air quotes.

  


Beatrice narrowed her eyes, definitely looking skeptical, but turned back to her own pile of schoolwork.

  


Ava opened up her Google doc notes on her laptop, and simultaneously picked up her phone to check Twitter. Beatrice was right to doubt her; she practically never did any work on Saturdays. That’s what Sundays were for.

  


And yet, every Saturday, she showed up at Beatrice’s room under the guise of studying, just so she could hang out with her favorite person. Beatrice was one of the few people Ava felt comfortable in silence with, maybe due to all the death glares she’s received from Beatrice when she’s being too distracting.

  


Either way, she found comfort in it, even if they’re just sitting in the same room together, focused on their own activities. Beatrice studying, and Ava scrolling through social media on her phone, occasionally typing a paragraph or two for a paper due the following week.

  


They’re pretty much polar opposites, and Ava often wondered how they stuck as friends. Probably due to the weird crucible of living on the same freshman year dorm floor. People got to know everyone really quickly, for better or worse. 

  


Luckily, it turned out for the better with everyone Ava met. A few of them with rooms in the north wing bonded fast, and they rented a house together for their sophomore year. She loved them all: Mary, Lilith, Camila, and Beatrice.

  


But especially Beatrice.

  


Beatrice was smart, kind, and witty, and honestly the best listener Ava’s ever met. Ava unabashedly talks a lot. Like, a lot. And being like that, people can lose interest as conversation and friendships progress.

  


But Beatrice still gave Ava her full attention after a year of Ava talking her ear off. Which was still impressive every time.

  


It’s cool.

  


It’s cool that she has a solid group of friends when there was no one back home to keep in touch with.

  


She really loved it here.

  


There were so many things to do and people to meet, sometimes she still got overwhelmed by it all. 

  


And the best place to get the full experience? College parties.

  


It was the midst of midterm season, but honestly all the more necessary to have something to blow off stress. And to be real, midterm season lasted from the second month of school to the end of the semester. So, no better time than the present.

  


After Ava got kicked out of Beatrice’s room for being too distracting, she spent most of that evening helping the rest of her housemates set up their party. Mary was in charge of getting alcohol, having the most connection with older students. Lilith put Ava and Camila in charge of cleaning and setting up, which basically meant that Lilith didn’t trust Ava to actually do the work well. Ava would have been offended if she didn’t enjoy spending time with Camila so much. The girl was a ball of literal sunshine, yet also unexpectedly, full of dirty jokes.

  


So, setting up the apartment with Camila was a party in itself, full of fun banter and deep life discussions. 

  


Ava just finished putting out the snacks and booze, when the first people arrived. She cracked open a bottle of Fireball, and downed a double shot. 

  


Ava happily shook out her body as the the liquid warmed her up. It was going to be a good night.

  


* * *

  


Ava's in the middle of laughing at some stranger’s story when she caught sight of a figure coming down the stairs. She grinned.

  


“Woo! Life of the party’s here!!!” She yelled across the room, startling the people around her, and drawing Beatrice’s attention towards her. If Ava was sober, maybe she would have cared more that Beatrice looked slightly (very) embarrassed, but Ava definitely wasn’t sober. She half skipped and half jogged across the room, undoubtedly spilling her drink on herself and several bystanders.

  


She hugged Beatrice tightly when she reached her. God it felt nice. Like sinking into a bed of clouds. Or something similarly soft and fluffy and comforting. “I missed you.”

  


Beatrice laughed softly, close to Ava’s ear. The best sound in the world. “You just saw me a couple of hours ago.”

  


Ava pulled away and pouted. “Still.”

  


Beatrice smiled, in a perfect way that made her entire face brighter. Holy hell she was beautiful. “Well, I finished up for the day and I’m here now. Any chance you can show me where the party is?” Her eyes sparkled with playfulness.

  


Ava looked at her in disbelief. “Wait seriously? You wanna join?”

  


“I can’t be a dud at a party in my own house, can I?”

  


Beatrice had definitely sat out on many parties they’ve hosted, but Ava ignored that. For now, she was going to enjoy this win. She led her to the kitchen, where various bottles of alcohol and sodas crowded their dining table. Beatrice shrugged when Ava asked what she wanted, so she just made a vodka cranberry. It was a crowd pleaser drink in her opinion. Plus, some rich kid brought Grey Goose, which was probably double or triple the price of everything else on the table.

  


Beatrice took a sip. “Not bad.”

  


“I may not know much,” Ava tapped her index finger a couple times to her temple, “but I do know my liquor.”

  


“Don’t sell yourself short, you also know how to get on my nerves.” Beatrice said teasingly, voice devoid of any malice.

  


Ava took a overdramatic bow. “Thank you, m’lady.” She refilled her own cup with a mixture of vodka and sprite. “Shall we?” Ava offered her hand to the other girl.

  


Beatrice rolled her eyes, but put her hand in Ava’s.

  


Ava led them back to the main room, navigating through groups of bodies to eventually land them at a couch, which was miraculously unclaimed.

  


From there, Ava launched into basically non-stop talking, wanting to entertain Beatrice in the best way she knew how. She shared stories of all the people she met during the night so far, with Beatrice supplementing the conversation with appropriate reactions and commentary. Ava recounted one guy that recklessly challenged her to shotgunning a beer against him. Spoiler alert, he lost miserably. Ava watched Beatrice’s eyes as much as she could while she was talking, entranced with their intenseness, openness, and expression. Did they always look like that?

  


The eye contact felt so personal, like it took away everyone else in the room, ignoring the raging party and loud music around them. 

  


And the music was definitely loud, though the song choices were good. Mary knew how to set up a playlist. Ava got banned from music duty when she un-ironically added in Friday by Rebecca Black. 

  


No regrets.

  


After exhausting all the tales from that night, she moved to discussing and speculating with Beatrice on the backstories of all the partygoers. People watching with Beatrice was always fun. As strait-laced as she appeared, Beatrice was also incredibly creative. Whatever wild stuff Ava theorized, Beatrice could match or do better.

  


At one point, a couple joined them on the couch, pushing Ava into Beatrice, pressing their sides together. The couch was much too small to comfortably fit 3 people, much less four. 

  


“Shit, sorry.” Ava tried her best to back up and give Beatrice space, but there was nowhere to go.

  


Beatrice put a hand on her thigh and smiled. “Ava, it’s fine.”

  


Ava suddenly found it hard to breathe. Probably due to being surrounded by two more people.

  


“You okay?” Beatrice furrowed her eyebrows.

  


“Yeah, think I just need to get out here for a bit. Wanna take a walk?”

  


“Sure.”

  


There was a nice, cool breeze outside, a welcome relief from the humid air inside. It was also much quieter. 

  


Beatrice suggested getting ice cream from Mcdonald’s and Ava emphatically agreed. Beatrice really knew her.

  


Fifteen minutes later she was contently humming to herself as they walked back to the house. This was the best party ever. She had an ice cream cone in one hand and somehow Beatrice’s hand in the other. A perfect night. Ava’s pretty sure this is the happiest she’s ever been in her entire life.

  


* * *

  


Ava groaned as she slid back into consciousness. She felt grimy, which was not unusual for her after a night of drinking.

  


She did a quick self inventory to assess the damage.

  


She was in her own bed, which was good. Boxers? On. Shirt? Also on, but in her sleep shirt instead of the button up she was wearing last night. Interesting. No bra. Also interesting.

  


She felt around to her right and left. No body in the bed with her. Good to know.

  


Minimal pounding in her head. She sat up, breathing a sigh of relief that she didn’t feel like throwing up.

  


She noticed a glass of water and a couple of Advils on her nightstand. Definitely Beatrice. No one else would be nice enough. Okay maybe Camila, but she still had bets on Beatrice.

  


She quickly washed down the pills with water and slipped on shorts and a pullover before making her way downstairs to the kitchen.

  


Mary was sitting at the table eating, and Beatrice at the stove pouring batter into a pan.

  


“Pancakes, oh my god. Bea you’re the best.” Ava gave Beatrice a tight hug and overdramatic sloppy kiss on the cheek.

  


Beatrice playfully pushed Ava away and made a show of wiping the kiss off her face. “Yeah yeah I know, now eat it while it’s still hot.”

  


Ava saluted. “Got it chef.”

  


“Dork.”

  


“You love it.”

  


“No comment.”

  


Ava’s in the middle of inhaling her fifth pancake when Mary said something. Beatrice left the room about a pancake ago, so it could only have been directed at Ava.

  


“What?” Ava momentarily stopped chewing.

  


Mary got up and started rinsing her dishes in the sink. “I said, you should really tell her how you feel.”

  


Ava knitted her eyebrows together. “About what?”

  


Mary stared at her for a while, long enough to make Ava to feel uncomfortable. Her mouth was still full, and Mary has perfected the gaze that made her feel like a kid in trouble.

  


“Never mind,” she said, as she put her dishes in the dishwasher.

  


“About what??” She repeated. Mary ignored her and walked out the kitchen. Ava swallowed the rest of the food in her mouth. “Asshole!” Ava yelled after her, eliciting a middle finger response.

  


Beatrice appeared in the doorway. “Everything okay?”

  


“Yeah, just Mary being cryptic and messing with me.”

  


“Sounds about right.”

  


Beatrice sat down at the table. “How are you feeling?”

  


“Surprisingly… not bad. Seriously thank you for the food and Advils,” Ava remembered her state of dress when she woke up. “And…probably also for helping me out of my clothes.”

  


“Oh um, right, it was nothing. Didn’t want you sleeping in an uncomfortable, sweaty shirt.” Ava noticed Beatrice’s cheeks turn a little pink. Shit, she didn’t mean to embarrass her. She could fix this.

  


“Did you see something you like?” Ava wiggled her eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood, but it only made Beatrice blush harder. Oh my god Ava you’re so bad at this. She felt herself digging herself into a hole. Of course fake flirting with her is going to make it worse.

  


Ava was about to say something (probably dumb) to attempt again to save the situation, before Beatrice spoke.

  


“How could I not? You’re beautiful.”

  


For once, Ava was speechless. The incredibly reverent but casual way Beatrice said it completely took her breath away. There was something magical about how soft Beatrice’s eyes were, and how vulnerable it felt. Half of Ava felt calmed, while the other half of her was a raging mess. Ava felt the need to do something. She wasn’t sure what, but she needed to do something. She started racking her garbled brain for any ideas.

  


Beatrice’s smile slowly slid into a smirk, “Got you.”

  


The spell of the moment was broken. Ava laughed to dust off any lingering weird feelings. “Wow, got a taste of my own medicine. I’m impressed.”

  


“I had a good teacher. You should have seen your face.” Beatrice mimicked a “deer in the headlights” look for a brief moment before grinning again. She got up from the table. “Now hurry up and finish your food so we can get to the library. I’m not going to let you forget about studying for your midterm tomorrow.”

  


“Right. Yeah.” 

  


“Cool.” Beatrice slapped Ava’s arm playfully before leaving the room.

  


Ava watched her go, wondering what in the living hell just happened. Fuck. Was she about to kiss her best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk and chill with me on [ Tumblr](http://pindaleng.tumblr.com) :) Will also chat about/discuss folklore/Taylor Swift anytime with anybody lol I'm on an album release high. Anyways, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
